The present disclosure generally relates to hyperspectral imaging, and more particularly relates to using hyperspectral imaging to analyze skin tones and recommend cosmetics.
The cosmetics industry has devoted considerable time and effort to the design of products targeted to distinct skin and hair colors. The considerable amount of investment and the research and development by these companies has yielded a broad range of product choices aimed at satisfying the diversity of the customer base. Choosing the right color combination is a daunting task for the average consumer and an on-demand expert currently may not be economical nor feasible. Moreover, a cosmetic choice identified for a given consumer is for a fixed moment in time and is not customized based on environmental or temporal factors.